Naruto and your in it!
by rpfanficsforanime3
Summary: Alright my first story! Later I'll write youxfavoritecharacter later. Messege me


Daily life in Naruto staring you!!

Welcome to my story!! This is my first one so I might mess up. It's for male and females so whatever. Later I will make a youxfavorite person in Naruto. The story can be for girls and guys but has bit kind of sexual stuff.

Its 8:00 in the morning in the village of konoha. "BEEEEEEP!" your alarm goes off. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" you shout. You press the snooze button. You are part of the dragon clan which is a secret and advanced clan that takes refuges from different clans. You have been living over a 1,334 years from your clans "sleeping protection jutsu" (shikamaru might want to learn this.) Your mom had the uchiha clan blood and your father had the dragon clan blood. So Sasuke is not the only uchiha left. You get dressed and put on your konoha headband. "I wonder what mission I have to take today alone?" you question. You look at your computer, "Oh, I left myspace on…"you examine. You walk out and the sun shines bright.

You go left to buy some breakfast. You spot Kurenai on your walk. "Good morning Kurenai san." You greet. She doesn't respond. "Hey!" you say. "bitch." you whisper. "What did you say?!" Kurenai wonders what you said. "Oh nothing and good morning!" you greet again. "Oh, sorry I was drifting and thinking about my team. How are you today?" questions Kurenai. "I'm fine, thanks and I'm going to grab some breakfast and see what my mission is, so later" you tell.

You run off and you go to Ichiraku ramen shop. You spot Naruto there(of course). "Hey Naruto!" you greet. "Oh, good morning!" he greets. "So you out for breakfast?" you ask. "MMHHM, today I'm going to get some ramen with eggs and green onions with some pork with barbecue sauce!" answers Naruto. You think that is too much but has made you hungry for that. You have to admit that sounds delicious! "Cool, can I eat with you?" you ask. "Sure!" said Naruto. You both dig in and your stomachs are few feet wider than before… "AHHH that's the stuff!" says Naruto. "Yup that was reaaaaallllly good! Well I have to go to Tsunade sama to get my solo mission. Later" you answer. "Wait can you pay the bill, I'm broke?" asks Naruto. "Sigh. Man Naruto, fine!" you answer. You pay the bill and Naruto seems to be happy. "Thanks for paying the bill, I'll see you later!" said Naruto. "You go up to the stairs and see Shizune. "Good morning Shizune." You greet. "Oh good morning" she says in return. "Is Tsunade sama in there?" you ask. "Yes Lady Tsunade is in there, but she's a bit drunk." She answers. You sigh and you know your going to deal with a pain in the ass. You go in and Tsunade goes, "What are you lookin at beautiful?" says Tsunade. "Your drunk." you tell. " I am not! Now pull down your pants and let's have some fun…" she says sexually.

She unzips your pants. Now in my case I would ride her like a Harley until dawn. But this is for girls too and I can't get into any details. You wrap your hands around her throat and yell, "Alcohol removing jutsu!" you focus. You notice in your smart eyes that she isn't drunk and don't feel any liquid in her stomach. Also, who drinks sake in the morning? "GOTCHA" says Tsunade. She gets errrrrr… funky with you. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHeeeeeeee oooo… that fells good." you agree!!! You put on your clothes and she gets up and sits in her desk. "Sorry but I had to do it some day." says Tsunade. "You could have warned me." you tell. "Alright, so here's your mission." Tsunade tells. You read the mission; it's a no-brainer. Take out a bunch of trained hitmans who are wanted in 3 villages and put twice in the bingo book. After a few hours and kick ass moves you go back to the village. You see Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura together. "Naruto you clumsy oaf, you nearly blew the entire mission." mocks Sakura. "You looked like a bigger idiot than that time you were poked with the thousand years of death." mocks Sasuke.

Naruto looks sad and in shame. I guess both of them were being hard on Naruto. You walk up and say "Hey guys." you greet. They turn around. "Hey, were you on a dangerous mission?" asks Sakura. She noticed that blood was on your arms and all over the place. "Oh yeah, I was on an A-rank mission that involved killing 20 criminals. They were wanted in the bingo book. "NO fair, how come you get a dangerous mission like that!" questions Naruto. "Naruto, can't you see he's a jounin?" Sakura points out. "WHAAAATTT?! B-BBButtt he's only 13 year's old?!" "Yeah, how are you 13 and jounin?" asks emo boy I mean Sasuke. "Oh, I'm actually 1,334 years old!" you answer. "WHAAATT!!!" they all yell. "That can't be possible! NO one has ever lived that long! And look like a 13 year old boy!" yelled Naruto. "I use my sleeping protection jutsu that hides me from aging. I can transform into any age when I want but I stay in 13 year old form." you answer. "Wow, what a jutsu…" says Sakura. "Well I'm gonna go back home to sleep. Later!" you yell. You go off into the sun as if the 3 had feelings of affectionate. You are near home and see Kakashi. "Hey grey hair!" you mock. "Don't call me that, and hello." Kakashi greets you. "What are you up to? Reading your sick manga?" you ask. "It's not sick, it's just….romantic!" he answers. "Yeah, sure…" you joke. "Well, I have to go. Later!" you wave off. "Alright, have a nice day." he greets bye. Your stomach rumbles. "Might as well go to the dango shop." you say. You arrive at the dango shop. You see Anko there.

Of all the questions that I would ask is how her coat stays the same all the time! "Good evening Anko." you greet. She doesn't notice you. "Great… all over again…" you sound depressed. "Hey fatty!" you yell. "WHAT! Who said that! I'm armed with snakes and I'm not afraid to use it!!!" "Hello anko." you greet. "Oh hello, have you come to eat here?" "Yes can I eat with you?" you ask. "Sure. Waiter! Bring some more dango. "Yes Anko san!" the waiter says. You eat some of the dango and I think you ate a lot today. "MMM well later anko!" you greet off. "Bye!" she greets you off. You arrive at home. "HOO what a day." you say. You wipe off the sweat and take a shower. I'm gonna watch the new episode of bleach later. Hmmm… wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? You go to sleep and wait for day to come.

THE END!!!


End file.
